Often, a split along the length of a cigar or cigarillo is wanted. For various reasons, such as the insertion of flavor enhancers, easier draw, or the like, the splits are desirable. However, few smokers have had access to a proper tool for making such splits. Often pocket knives or razors are used, an obviously dangerous practice. Further, the splits should be precisely made such that a smoke is not distorted or unnecessarily damaged. A sloppy split can easily result in an unsmokeable cigar or cigarillo. Further, the wrap on smokes is an important flavor enhancer and ascetic feature. A poorly made split or poorly made splitting tool can easily ruin the wrapper. With the cost of a good smoke often at a premium, this is an important consideration. The present apparatus provides a splitter which is precise, safe to both user and cigar, and compact.